1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animated action toys or more particularly to an animated action toy in the form of a prehistoric flying reptile-like bird having a number of manually controlled mechanisms for closely simulating the action of a flying reptile.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A wide variety of animated action toys have been developed over the years for use by young children and the like. Toys in the form of prehistoric monsters have also been provided.